geometry_dashfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Misterumgamer
|-| Información Personal= Bienvenidos sean a mi perfil personal :). En este rincón de la Wiki les contaré diversas aristas de mi personalidad y mi historia personal, desde mis tareas diarias dentro de la Wiki, hasta anécdotas divertidas que me han sucedido, pasando por mis gustos en cuanto a música, creadores y niveles, como así también por algunos datos personales de interés. Datos sobre mi Avatar *Nombre: El origen de este surge varios años atrás. Era una época donde el famoso insulto de "Niño Rata" no existía en ese entonces y, por lo tanto, los Youtubers "Veguetta777" y "Willyrex" no eran tan odiados en ese entonces. :En ese contexto, un fanático del conocido jugador Veguetta777 vino a sugerirme el nombre de "Misterium", debido a que existía un personaje con el mismo nombre en una de las series del Youtuber. Debido a la poca originalidad del nombre, pero por la característica de sonar bien, decidí deformar esa palabra, quedando como es actualmente. *Foto de perfil: El motivo por el cual me puse un cerebro de estilo futurista es debido tanto a mi afición por el juego SandBox "Terraria como al hecho de ser un antiguo usuario de la Wiki de dicho videojuego. La imagen corresponde a un Fanmade del cerebro de cthulhu mecánico. Datos personales Nota: Solo revelaré una parte de esta, debido a que dicha información en su mayoría es personal Nacionalidad: Argentina Edad: 17 años Fecha de nacimiento: 8 de abril del año 2000 Cuidad donde vivo: Córdoba Capital, Córdoba, Argentina. Discord: Misterumgamer #7750 |-| Mi relación con la Wiki= Como usuario de esta Wiki, puedo decir que me destaco por ser el segundo usuario con más ediciones en la Wiki. Gracias a esto, pude ostentar el cargo de Administrador en esta comunidad. Este cargo me permitía, hasta el día de mi renuncia, editar los códigos base de esta página web, eliminar comentarios, hilos o blogs inadecuados, expulsar personas del Chat, proteger páginas para que ciertos usuarios no puedan editarla, entre muchas otras cosas. Sin embargo, vale la pena contar la historia de cómo llegué a tener dichos honores, porque al igual que todos, yo también he sido nuevo en el sistema Wikia. Mis inicios Anteriormente era un usuario activo en Wiki Terraria, página que hasta el día de hoy sigo visitando. A pesar de contribuir en cuanto a errores ortográficos y ayudar a algunos usuarios, las reglas allí se volvieron cada vez más estrictas, por lo que estuve pensando en borrar mi cuenta. Antes de hacer eso, y por simple curiosidad, busqué en el motor de búsqueda Google la palabra clave Geometry Dash Wiki. En ello, me encontré con esta página, la cual todavía estaba en formación. Gracias a esto, pude editar sin muchos problemas, tanto por la falta de información y de páginas en general, como porque las reglas no impedían ciertas acciones como responder comentarios antiguos, como sucedía en Wiki Terraria. Mi primer cargo Puesto que ya tenía experiencia en edición de artículos, y por la facilidad de aprender con la que he nacido, logré aprender diversas cosas, como por ejemplo, a crear páginas y a usar Wikitexto. Esto me valió un número decente de ediciones como para conseguir el cargo de Reversor. A pesar de no ser un cargo de gran importancia, el cargo de reversor me permitía contribuir de manera más profunda con la comunidad. Esto era porque agregaba un botón extra que permitía revertir o deshacer ediciones "basura" realizadas por otros usuarios. Aún siendo mi primer cargo, dudé mucho sobre si postularme o no. Sin embargo, logré perder el miedo y asumir mi responsabilidad. Con esto, decidí crear mis primeras páginas, siendo estas niveles estilo Nine Circles. Mi entrada al Chat En la Wiki Terraria solía entrar casi todos los días al Chat de la comunidad, pero aquí, tanto por timidez como por ignorancia, no entraba al Chat de la Wiki. Sin embargo, una vez quise entrar por curiosidad, y en ello me encontré con varios usuarios con los cuales me he vuelto amigo. Por mencionar ejemplos, estaban AleBoy, Zitromateo, entre otros. Allí pase un buen rato de diversión, entretenimiento y esparcimiento que merecieron que entrara al Chat todos los días desde ese entonces. Mis otros cargos Al pasar el tiempo, conseguí los requisitos para el cargo de moderador de contenido, un cargo que, a parte de las ventajas de ser un reversor, me permitía renombrar y eliminar paginas. El deseo de tener este cargo surgió por la creación de diversas páginas sin utilidad alguna en esta Wiki (Que posteriormente fueron borrados por el Administrador Zitromateo). Durante ese periodo conseguí varios logros de los cuales estoy orgulloso, como la mayor cantidad de páginas creadas por una persona en un día. Esto logró el deseo de pasar a ser, a parte de moderador de contenido, un moderador de discusiones (que me permitía realizar otras acciones, como borrar comentarios, expulsar personas del Chat, etc) y experimentar, en cierta forma, la posibilidad de ser un administrador. A pesar de la buena intención que tuve, sentía que no me desempeñaba tal como quería en mi función, por lo que decidí quedarme solamente con el cargo anterior. Inactividad Muy a mi pesar, el día 29 de mayo de 2016 se fue el internet de mi hogar, lo que me impidió editar la wiki por más de 6 meses. En un principio, pensaba que este servicio volvería en 1 semana, pero por problemas técnicos, geográficos y horarios, no se pudo recuperar en tiempo y forma. Un curioso suceso pasó a mediados de septiembre. En este momento, se logró obtener de nuevo el servicio de telefonía e Intenet. Sin embargo, 2 días después tenía un viaje escolar que duraba una semana y, durante dicho lapso de tiempo, el servicio se volvió a cortar misteriosamente. Por ese motivo, se tuvo que esperar otro mes para que el técnico pueda ir a nuestra casa para revisar que era lo que pasaba. Mi época como Administrador Al momento de recuperar mi actividad, decidí posturlarme para Administrador y, al ganar dichas elecciones, empecé a editar el .css (código base) de esta Wiki. También intenté mejorar el contenido presente en esta página, logrando actualizar la Infobox de una buena cantidad de páginas. Sin embargo, y luego de 2 días de profunda reflexión, decidí dejar de lado esas funciones, perdiendo el cargo y convirtiéndome en un usuario "Promedio". Hice esto porque consideraba que estaba invirtiendo demasiado tiempo en esta comunidad y se lo restaba al resto de mis actividades. Salida momentánea Desde aquel momento, solía entrar con frecuencia a Discord para conversar con mis amigos sobre diversas temáticas. También solía editar los artículos, pero ahora con una frecuencia mucho menor que cuando era Administrador. Sin embargo, meses después, y luego de la retirada de AndresRG2014, decidí volver a editar con una frecuencia un poco mayor, pero sin volver a hacerlo con la frecuencia de antes. Regreso a la (in)actividad A pesar de los esfuerzos, y del tiempo dedicado a esta Wiki, lenta y progresivamente empecé a perder interés en el juego, debido más que nada al creciente (y en cierta medida, justificado) rechazo a la comunidad que lo rodea. Otro factor de importancia es la casi imposibilidad de volver a jugar el juego en caso de querer hacerlo, debido a la poca potencia de mi teléfono móvil. Entre la última (hasta ahora) retirada y el momento actual (21/08/2018), seguramante habrán pasado al menos 5 meses, sino un año. Poco días antes, decidí volver a editar en esta Wikia tanto por la retirada del antiguo Administrador Zitromateo como de la inminente "muerte", tanto de la comunidad como de esta Wiki. Esto lo hice incluso a pesar de la falta de tiempo, debido al próximo ingreso a la Facultad y a la vida universitaria como estudiante de Ingeniería de Sistemas. |-| Performance en el juego= Dentro de Geometry Dash poseo el dudoso record del usuario con cuenta registrada con las estadísticas más bajas de la comunidad de GeometryPedia. Esto se debe a mi poca habilidad en el manejo de todos los vehículos y a los pocos niveles que he podido pasar. Muy por el contrario, muchos afirman que tengo habilidades con el uso del modo editor. Gracias al empeño y dedicación que le pongo a cada nivel hecho, la facilidad que tengo al usar Triggers y a la decoración que utilizo, soy considerado como el 5° mejor creador de mapas de esta comunidad. A pesar de eso, no me considero como un gran creador, porque en comparación con grandes creadores como FunnyGame o Serponge, mis niveles son de muy baja calidad. Es por ello que me esforzaba en mejorar en cuanto a efectos, decoración y Gameplay, hasta el momento de mi retirada. Estadísticas *Nombre de Usuario: MisterumDash *Estrellas: 565 *Monedas Secretas:32 *Monedas de usuario:129 *Demons:2 (The Lightning Road y The Nightmare) *Diamantes:1756 *Cofres abiertos:91 Nota: Esto es a la fecha de 23 de Febrero de 2017 a la 5:05 PM Hora Argentina Gustos en relación al juego *Creador favorito: FunnyGame. Esto no solo se debe al gran diseño artístico de sus niveles y a la originalidad a la hora de crear efectos, sino también por la humildad que este genial creador presenta. Este jugador me sirve de inspiración a la hora de crear niveles. *Jugador favorito: A pesar de no estar tan interesado en lo que los jugadores hacen, podría decir que, en mi opinión, el mejor jugador es Krazyman50. Sinceramente, no es nada fácil verificar Conical Depression o Phobos, a parte de otros niveles creados y pasados por este habilidoso jugador. *Jugador de habla hispana favorito: Esto parece ser una pregunta algo difícil de responder, debido a que tanto SoulsTRK como GuitarHeroStyles son jugadores altamente experimentados. Sin embargo, el primero ha pasado niveles como Cataclysm y Bloodbath antes que Guitar. Por lo tanto, diría que prefiero a Souls. *Creador de habla hispana favorito: Muy a mi pesar, pocos creadores de habla hispana logran tener reconocimiento a nivel mundial. A pesar de eso, de los pocos que lo han logrado elijo a AbstractDark. Los efectos que realiza, junto a la decoración que este le pone hace que sus niveles valgan la pena jugarlos. *Nivel favorito: Unity. No solamente por haber sido creado por FunnyGame y TriAxis, sino también por la originalidad que estos dos le han puesto al nivel, junto al colorido diseño del mismo. *Nivel Demon favorito: Rebellion, no solo por ser un mix de niveles de Funny, sino también porque el uso de efectos de la 2.0 sobre diseños de la 1.9 genera un ambiente bastante peculiar. *Extreme Demon favorito: Sonic Wave. En mi sincera opinión, el mejor Nine circles creado. El hecho de ser XL, la extrema dificultad, la decoración hecha por Cyclic y la canción misma hace de este un Nine Circles épico. *Extreme Demon en construcción favorito: Blade of Justice. La dificultad de este nivel es digna de un Demon complicado, que junto al diseño (Hecho en su mayoría por mi segundo creador favorito, Manix648) realmente fantástico y la temática del nivel permiten a ambos creadores hacer gala de sus habilidades. Iconos Nota: Los colores usados en la imagen son los mismos que uso en el juego. Decidí usar dichos colores porque consideraba que quedaba bien MisterumCube.png|Cubo que uso MisterumShip.png|Nave que uso MisterumBall.png|Rueda que uso MisterumUFO.png|UFO que uso MisterumWave.png|Wave que uso MisterumRobot.png|Robot que uso MisterumSpider.png|Araña que uso |-| Otros juegos en los que estoy interesado= Terraria Este ha sido, desde que conozco este juego, uno de mis favoritos. Podría decir que soy un usuario promedio dentro de este juego, pero nunca he podido vencer ningún jefe del Hardmode, debido a que mi computadora suele resetearse sin motivo alguno antes de poder hacerlo. Fun Facts *Mi jefe favorito es el Cerebro de Chutuhluh (Seguro lo he escrito mal). Undertale Es un juego con un mensaje profundo, con diversos finales y aristas por investigar. Mi personaje favorito de dicho juego es Flowey, ya que, por algún motivo, me gustan los personajes que aparentan ser algo que no son. Fun Facts *Nunca he hecho una ruta genocida, ni planeo hacerla. **Por el contrario, he hecho un total de 8 finales pacifistas. *La muerte más penosa en una ruta neutral, según mi opinión, es la de Toriel, aunque la muerte de Papyrus y de Undyne están cerca. Minecraft Como alguien que le gusta las infinitas posibilidades, este es un juego que me entretiene. Sin embargo, y por comparación a Terraria, este juego parece algo vacío. Es por ello que he decidido jugar con cosas que complementan al juego, ya sea Mods, mapas de aventura/supervivencia o servers. Incluso si ninguna de estas cosas no está disponibles, puedo jugar en modo creativo como forma de recreación. Fun Facts *Siempre he querido hacer un mod por mi cuenta, pero nunca me he decidido. *Mis Mods favoritos son Thaumcraft, Botania, Biomes o'Plenty y Nevermine (Un mod poco conocido pero bastante extenso) The Binding of Isaac Este juego es también uno de mis favoritos, y lo conozco casi desde la versión Flash. La historia me parece interesante, y creo que es un juego desafiante. A parte, desde mi visión, es lo diametralmente opuesto a Undertale Lamentablemente, no puedo jugar la versión Rebirth en adelante por cuestiones técnicas de mi computadora. A pesar de ello, suelo ver vídeos de ello. Fun Facts *Al igual que en Minecraft, quisiera hacer un Mod por mi cuenta, pero por las razones anteriormente mencionadas no puedo. *Soy uno de los pocos que creen que el juego NO se trata de religión en forma tan directa como la mayoría piensa. Starbound Es un juego que quisiera jugar, pero por el mismo motivo que he mencionado varias veces no puedo. Sinceramente, me gusta el sistema del juego. Fun Facts *''N/A'' |-| Música que escucho= Dentro del mundo de los videojuegos Nota: Esto no es un "top", por lo que no está ordenado en cuestión de preferencia *F-777 - Sonic Blaster *F-777 - Deadlocked *F-777 - Dark Angel *F-777 - Space Battle *Dimrain47 - Surface *Dimrain47 - The Falling Mysts *Dimrain47 - At Speed of Light *Dimrain47 - Forsaken Neon *DjNate - Center of Existence *DjNate - Beginning of Time *DjNate & F-777 - Theory of Everything 2 *EnV - Uprise *EnV - Firefrost *EnV - Shinto *EnV - The IcePack Rise *Waterflame - Hexagon Force *Waterflame - Glorious Morning *Waterflame - Space Pirates *Dex Arson - Years *Dex Arson - Embers *Dex Arson - Frontlines *Dex Arson - Round 1 *Dj Stridden - Factor 7 *Dj Stridden - Level 1 *Dj Stridden - Level 3 *ParagonX9 - Chaoz Impact *ParagonX9 - Chaoz Fantasy *NK/Rukkus - Nine Circles *NK/Rukkus - Fairydust *NK/Rukkus - Jawbreaker *Lockyn - His Memory *Lockyn - Skybound *Sundivine - Party Hard (Lockyn Remix) *Lockyn&Aztech - Soulwind *Panda Eyes y Terminite - Highscore *xKore - Event Horizon *Lchavasse - Lunar Abyss *Multex - Gravity *Garlagan - Impulse *BossFight - Maze of Mayonaisse *Xtrullor - Supernova *Xtrullor - Event Horizon *Xtrullor - Ichor *Xtrullor - Screamroom *Xtrullor - Chemical Rage *Xtrullor - Tria *Xtrullor - Ego Death *Xtrullor - Sphero *TheFatRat - Unity *TheFatRat - Windfall *TheFatRat - Time Lapse *TheFatRat - Infinite Power *TheFatRat - Never be Alone *TheFatRat - Monody *TheFatRat - The Calling *TheFatRat - Xenogenesis *Toby Fox - Memory *Toby Fox - It's Raining Somewhere Else *Toby Fox - Undertale *Toby Fox - ASGORE *Toby Fox - His Theme *Toby Fox - Your Best Nightmare *Toby Fox - Finale *Toby Fox - Hopes and Dreams *Toby Fox - Save the World *Toby Fox - Reunited *Toby Fox - Battle Aganist a True Hero *Toby Fox - MEGALOVANIA Artistas favoritos Xtrullor y TheFatRat (Aunque esté algo indignado por el abuso de sus canciones) y Toby Fox (Considerado un músico también). Fuera de GD Nota: La mayoría de las canciones que me gustan no aparecen debido a que no las he descargado y me guío en base a las que si lo he hecho. También incluiré canciones que tengan Copyright *Romos - Magic Touch *Feint - Snake Eyes *Tantrum Desire - Reach VIP *Teminite - Earthquake *Warriyo - Mortals *Alesso - Heroes Nota: Solo me gusta el Drop *Martin Garrix - Animals *Lycus - Omen *Alan Walker - Fade *Alan Walker - Spectre *Tobu - Seven *Tobu - Colors *Virtual Riot - Energy Drink *Virtual Riot - Idols *Virtual Riot&PandaEyes - Superheroes *Pegboard Nerds - Luigi's Mansion *Skrillex - First of the Year *Skrillex - Bangarang *Skrillex - Kill Everybody *Skrillex - Right In *Skrillex - Scary Monsters and Nice Spirites *Skrillex - Kyoto *Skrillex - Rock'n Roll *Maxi Trusso - Nothing at All *Maxi Trusso - Streets of Rock'n Roll *Maxi Trusso - Nobody is Lonely *Lindsey Stirling - Cristallize *Lindsey Stirling - Elements *Lindsey Stirling - Shadows *Lindsey Stirling - Master of Tides *Lindsey Stirling - Roundtable Rival *Vexare - Polar *Vexare - The Clockmaker *Vexare - The Silent Majority Artistas favoritos Skrillex (Canciones antiguas de este músico), Lindsey Stirling, Vexare, Maxi Trusso. |-| Sección de amigos= Activos But nobody came Inactivos *Zitromateo (El admin principal de la Wiki. Algo vago, pero me cae bien) *Gerardo Ares (Un gran creador, a pesar de que sus Gameplays son mediocres) *Julianclavijo (A veces se comporta de manera inmadura -no te ofendas julian- pero puede ser alguien con quien charlar a veces) *THEALEBOY X (Me cae bien, que decirte) *GeometryCarl (Algo deprimente a veces, pero es gracioso) *G3A01 (Un gran decorador y gran amigo) *Martin4444 (Suele ser alguien "Random" a veces, pero te acostumbras) *GetRekt420Noscoped (Los argentinos suelen odiar a los chilenos. Esta es la excepción) *Silverstein falkenhorst (Últimamente se volvió un gran creador, alcanzando a ser el mejor de la wiki en mi opinión) *Betelgeuze GD (Actualmente ostenta el Record de la persona que más veces ha dicho "sida" en 5 minutos. Okno, pero es gracioso) *AndresRG2014 (A veces se vuelve pesado, pero suele ser una buena compañía) *NatsukeNyu (Es como Andres, pero sin esos momentos que se vuelve pesado) *Gigavehl (Suele editar en la otra Wiki, pero no está mal agregarlo aquí) *Superhello3000 (Idem Gigavehl) *Terra Boss Master (Viene de Wiki Terraria, pero suele venir por aquí) *ISp3ctre89I (Alguien que no habla mucho, pero me cae bien) *WunnyLove (Una mujer que me caía muy bien) *Mau5kids (Un creador que tenía futuro, aunque lo bloquearon sin motivo alguno) *MaroWiki (Está más activo en Discord que aquí. LeL) *Tobias Alcaraz (Un Admin ocasionalmente activo) *TioRed09 (Alguien que comentaba con cierta frecuencia, pero ahora parece estar inactivo) *RyuZaKi Alvarez (Hubo un conflicto con el usuario Zitromateo y por ello decidió irse de la Wiki) *GD Horacio (Antes jugaba con nosotros a "Jugar con la pokebola" -debido a su avatar de bulbasor-, pero ahora está inactivo) *Terrakillerkawaii (Alguien de Wiki Terraria, que temporalmente fue Admin, pero ahora perdió su actividad y su cargo) *I~FlameDarkKing (Alguien que extraño) *Rose012 (La primera mujer de la Wiki, ahora inactiva) *Frymer (En realidad viene de Wiki Terraria, pero una vez editó aquí, así que lo pondré en esta sección) *PaulTunqueGD (Solía ser activo en la Wiki, pero ahora usa mucho Facebook y casi ni entra aquí) Plantillas de Amigos ¿Me consideras tu amigo? Pon esto en tu Perfil: Para que aparezca esto: